Isabelle
by nora88
Summary: 5th chapter out. sorry it's not too long, just need to set the plot. Please give all reviews. I don't care if there nasty. ;-)
1. Default Chapter

I can hear someone calling me. I don't want to turn around, I just want to go to the managerie where I can visit all my favorite mystical creatures.   
  
' Isabelle.....Isabelle............HEY ISABELLE!!! '  
  
I guess I'll have to go another time. So might as well find out who is calling me.  
  
I turn around to find out that my friend Vi is running up to me.  
  
' Hey Vi, waz up....are you ok? It looks like your party got crashed by a dragon '  
  
' Isabelle, your mother is really sick....I think you should call the town docter. I'm going to see if my parents can come over and help. '  
  
And with that she leaves me. My mother, sick? She never gets sick. How can she? I run as fast as I can back to my manor. The maid is standing there holding the door open for me as I aproach. I don't even stop to say anything....I'm too worried about my mother. I run up the stair as fast as I can and lunge towards my mother's door. I open the door to see my mother lying in her bed. She looked so fragile, sort of like her best China...except she looked horrible.  
  
' Mother!!! Are you ok? What's wrong? '  
  
' Hello my darling *cough cough*. I'm fine....there is nothing to worry about. Did you call the docter? '  
  
' Yes mother I did.....daddy isn't here. '  
  
' I know dear...he is off on one of his trades. '  
  
I hate my father. He has never been there for me. For as long as I remember, he has been away on trade bussiness. I haven't seen much of him this year.  
  
' Darling,' My mother, the one person besides the cook who has always been there for me. I love her so much and hate to see her this way.  
  
' Darling? '  
  
' Yes mother? '  
  
' I want to give you your birthday present. '  
  
' But mother my birthday isn't till another week. '  
  
' I know honey but I want to see you open it. '  
  
I took the box from her hands. It was a little, long, black box with a golden bow. I knew what it was even before I opened, but of course I wouldn't let my mother know this. I opened it to find a gold necklace with a locket. Inside the locket was a picture of my mother when she was young. There was also an inscription. ' Love reigns over everything '. This was not what I thought she would give me. I imagined a charm bracelet or something like that.  
  
' Oh mother, it's beautiful.'  
  
' I'm glad you like it. Every time you get in a tough situation and don't know what to do, look at that picture and remember my love for you. You will then know what is truly in your heart and your troubles will be solved. Now give me a kiss and run along....the docter should be here any minute. '  
  
I kissed my mother and started to the door. I turned around to say that I loved her but she had fallen asleep. Her eyes were just and her face looked quite peaceful. She now looked like the women she once was. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
' We are gathered here today to moarn the loss of one of our beloved......' droned the priest.  
  
My mother is now dead. My father of course came as soon as he heard, and yet he did not look like he moarned the loss. I lost my mother. My life will never be the same. My father reached over to grab my hand. His hands felt too clammy. Oh how I wish I were standing with Mary, our cook. To be anywhere but here is all I want.   
  
I couldn't hold it any longer. All my tears sprang forth and I sobbed out of control. My father hugged me, or so it seemed. He really just wanted people to see how much he cared for me. Which of course isn't alot. I ran from his arms into the forest where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
After I had controlled my sobbing, I went to the lake and sat on my favorite rock. Here was where I came when I was most upset. I loved the beauty that the lake presented. Today the sun did not reflect off the lake. The flowers seemed dull in color and there was no sound from the wildlife. A perfect day for tears. That was when I realized someone one was behind me. I turned around to see a handsome boy about my age. He had almost black hair that was short and spiked. He had tan skin and was muscular, though, not to much to make him look gross. And of course he had the most dazzling smile I have ever seen.  
  
' Hello, my name's Chad Morton. '  
  
Oh how nice his voice sounded. But I didn't even know him so I didn't know if his voice fitted his personality.  
  
' Hi Chad, my name is Isabelle Gard. I didn't even notice you were here. '  
  
' I was always told that I was too quiet......I heard about your mother. I'm terribly sorry about your lose. '  
  
I turned away quickly to hide my tears. I was not about to show my emotions to someone I have just met. I looked down at my watch. 3.00. Oh no the funeral ended a half hour ago. I hadn't even realized that I've been away for so long.  
  
' I'm sorry, Chad but I must leave. My father will be getting very impatient if I do not return soon. '  
  
' Would you mind if I walk you back to your carriage? '  
  
' No not at all. '  
  
Chad offered his arm and I took it, thankful for the support he offered. When I reached my father I saw the look upon his face. He did not care to see me walking with a boy. Oh not because of the normal fatherly affections but because he did not know how rich Chad was. My father was purely made out of money and nothing more, and for that I hated him.  
  
' Hello father. '  
  
' Isabelle, so you've finally decided to come back. Hurry up child and get in I have something very important to tell you. ' And with that her father entered the carriage.  
  
Chad looked at me and asked, ' Can I see you tomorrow? '  
  
' Yes, just meet me at the kitchen door and we will go to the managerie. '  
  
' Goodbye, Isabelle. '  
  
'Goodbye Chad. '  
  
Isabelle climbed in the carriage wondering why Chad wanted to see her again and what was the important thing her father needed to tell her. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
I was almost thrown from my seat as the carriage jerked roughly along the dirt road. The Prince has not yet said whether the people living in these manors would get paved road or not. I can't believe that was on my mind. I have much more important things to worry about like what am I supposed to do now that my mother is gone. Also, why does Chad want to see me tomorrow? I know I am not the prettiest girl around here. I'm what you would call plain. Long, dark brown hair; dark brown eyes; and dark brown skin. I am skinny and on the short side. I am decent looking as my father says. I also wanted to know what my father had to tell me that was so important. Hopefully he is sick and needs to go out of the country to get better. Oh I shouldn't have even thought that.  
  
Soon of course my father told me what was so important.  
  
'Isabelle, I wish there was a better way to say this but we are poor.'  
  
'Poor, father?'  
  
'Yes, I'm afraid that I traded some land that didn't belong to me and now I must repay what I had stolen. Therefore most of our possessions must be given to those who I owe.'  
  
'Oh father...you really have screwed up this time haven't you?'  
  
'Young lady, you will not speak to your father in that tone of voice. You must respect me for I have given you everything you own.'  
  
'Oh yes, everything thing I own. I should be so grateful to you for that,' I said, dipping each word in sarcasm, 'but you have left out one thing. I do not care for objects father. They mean nothing to me. I would have liked your love. I always wished I had a childhood like in the fairy tales. Or at least a childhood where my father was actually there for me.'  
  
'That is enough!!!' screamed my father in a voice I was now familiar with. 'I will not tolerate this. Get out, get out and you may walk the rest of the way home.'  
  
I smiled sweetly. 'Gladly father, anything is better than riding in here with you where the stench of greed over powers everything.'  
  
'Stop the carriage!!! STOP THE CARRIAGE!!!' Her father was know beet red in the face and fire burned in his eyes.  
  
She smiled secretly to herself and before the carriage even stopped she jumped down. 


	4. chapter 4

I thank those who have reviewed my story. This is my first story on fanfiction so please tell me your thoughts. I am only going into tenth so I haven't yet completed my writing skills. Again thank you to those who have reviewed.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chad's point of view  
  
Chad rode along on his beloved horse Charlie. He was returning from Mrs. Gard's funeral. He had met her daughter Isabelle there. She wasn't beautiful, he thought, but something about her had drawn him to her. She seemed so strong despite what had happened and when she smiled, God, was she beautiful then. He hadn't seen her smile until she talked about her father. He could quickly tell that she wasn't fond of her father. The smile she had given was more like a sneer but it didn't matter, she was still beautiful when she did it. He didn't even know he was going to ask to come over the next day. It just sort of came out. He was glad that it did though.  
  
Chad was almost to his house when he saw Isabelle walking along the rode. He was wondering why since he saw her leave in a carriage with her father. He decided to find out so he made Charlie canter up to her.  
  
Back to Isabelle  
  
What am I supposed to do now? Oh, I'm so screwed. Maybe I'll go out on an adventure. Mary wouldn't care too much for that idea. Well I suppose all I can do now is get home. I don't mind really, I mean it's better than riding with my father.  
  
Isabelle lost in her thoughts suddenly realized that someone had ridden up beside her. Turning her head she saw that it was Chad. Jeez was he cute. She knew she shouldn't think that since she has only met him, but she might as well state the obvious to herself. Chad made her breathless.  
  
"Oh, hello Chad." Isabelle smiled sweetly to him. ( Nora88: She is still sad about her mother, but remember she is strong and thinks that her mother is still with her in spirit, so she is more soothed.)  
  
"Isabelle, why are you walking? Didn't you have a carriage?" Chad was still puzzled about this.  
  
"Oh yes...well it seems like I got in a bit of an argument with my father. It seems like he has lost most of our money due to stupid actions. I told him that and a few other things, so then he decided that I may walk the rest of the way home." Isabelle's temper seemed to rise while she explained this. When her temper rises she tends to forget about those around her. Isabelle started to walk faster leaving Chad sitting on top of his horse dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, Isabelle?" replied a very confused Chad.  
  
" Oh, Chad, I am so sorry. Sometimes I get a little spacey."  
  
"No problem, if you'd like I can give you a ride to your manor."  
  
Hmmm...I can use the ride, I don't really want to walk 5 more miles in this dress. Isabelle looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was black, of course, with long sleeves. It reached all the way down to the ground, since that was the fashion now. Around the seems dirt had settled giving it a brownish tint. This morning she had picked it because it was the only black dress she had. Her mother always wanted her to wear green dresses because it went so well with her skin color. She had strongly agreed with her mother. The black dress was mighty uncomfortable so that made his offer irresistible.  
  
"I accept that offer, Chad Morton." Isabelle said happily and hopped on behind Chad. 


	5. chapter 5

AN: sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter but I've been really busy. I have to do as much as possible since school starts in another day.lol.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Isabelle climbed on behind Chad, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then they took off.  
  
Chad tried to focus really hard on the road but the feel of Isabelle's arms around his waist was a bit distracting. He decided to think of something else. What he was going to do next week suddenly popped into his head. Both of his parents had disappeared and he was going to go search for them. He would have left sooner but he needed to get supplies. That is why he was so surprised when he asked if he could see Isabelle tomorrow. Maybe he'll ask her to come with him. Chad made up his mind to do so.  
  
Soon they arrived at the manor.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to get the plot down. 


	6. chapter 6

AN: Sorry but I've been grounded from the computer. To all who read, "Don't piss off your parents!!!"  
  
Isabelle and Chad arrived at the manor. Workmen were already moving furniture out of the house.  
  
" Hey Isabelle, what are you going to do now that your father lost everything?"  
  
Isabelle turns and looks at Chad. "I'm surely not traveling with my father. I don't know I'll think of something." Isabelle had a feeling that Chad had something important to tell her so she just stood there instead of saying goodbye.  
  
Chad looks at the manor wondering how he was going to ask her. I mean they have only known each other for a day but for him it seemed like they've known each other for years. Just ask her stupid. It's not that hard. Just say "Isabelle my parents have gone missing and I need to find them, will you come with me?" NO, No, No that sounds so stupid!  
  
Isabelle interrupted his thoughts "Uh Chad? Do you need to ask me something?" she said in an amused tone.  
  
"Oh yea, um..you see...*sigh*..look Isabelle my parents have gone missing and I need to go find them.."  
  
"Oh my..why didn't you tell me.I'm so sorry..do you know how they disappeared? Could I go with you?"  
  
This really shocked Chad. He didn't know she would just straight out ask. "I don't know how they disappeared and I would love to have you come with me." Answered Chad, excitement racing through him. "Can you be ready by tonight? I could come pick you up by eight. Do you have a horse or would you like me to give you one?"  
  
"Tonight is great it's not like I have a lot left to take with me and yes I do have a horse that I wouldn't dream of letting my father give away. I'll see you tonight." And with that Isabelle turned around and ran towards the house.  
  
Chad pv  
  
I can't believe she is coming with me. That was easier than I thought.  
  
Chad got on his horse and rode away thinking of the adventure to come.  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review. Don't care about bad reviews just as long as they're not stupid. Have some maturity ppl. Nora88 


End file.
